MY mate to be
by HollowHeartGirl
Summary: naruto has been have a freaky feel of someone been whiching him and he cant fight the feeling of something evil is come * plz go easy on me this is my 1st fanfic story so plz dont yell at me just tell me what i need to work on and i'll work on it
1. Chapter 1

**my mate to be**

It was a dark night for naruto he was just coming back form a mission he thinking to him self ever sins he took it he had a feeling that someone was whiching him it was freaking him out the more he wonder the more feeling of someone whiching him it was like a snake move in a grass,trying to eat you and your the rat ( xD ) soon after naruto made it home he made his way to the bed and felt so sleepy that he fell asleep naruto was a very deep sleeper ( i bet if the akutsuki try to take over konoha he would be still sleep) soon when naruto was a sleep a dark shadow was over him the shaow slowly tounch his face slowly ruding softly on his lips after that the person panted a kiss on his pink lips the shadow made his way to naruto window the shadow look back at him and said sofly " soon i will make you mine you will be my queen of darkness soon when you give in to me that... that's **When you'll be mine forever naruto**"  
that shadow slowly faded away into the dark night with the moon shineing in naruto's window

o o o o o o o o o o o oo o o o o oo o o o o o o

_the next day _

_o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o _

_" naruto " naruto" NARUTO WAKE THE HELL UP YOUR GONNO BE LATE FOR YOUR ANBU MISSION "__sakura shouted out of her way to make naruto wake up as like the same as always sakura had to alway get him out of __a jam if he was going to be killed by Tsunade for naruto doing his work she would alway step in and save him or if he got trap in a mission she would alway be the one there to help him " naruto when will u ever do something __right without me '' sakura sighs as she see the blond's eyes slowly open ._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up see sakura looking down at him " is this a dream " naruto said still half way sleep " **NO YOU DUMASS THIS IS REAL LIFE AND IN REAL LIFE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR OVER SLEEP ASS UP TSUNADE GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GO TO YOUR ANBU MEETING "**

naruto eyes shot open he jump up puting on his anbu outfit and ran as fast as he could to the anbu meeting the bloud rush into the door bust it open " i....i made it...." naruto was nearly out of breath " well it about time you made it were just about to go on with the meeting with out you" naruto look at kiba saw that he he was just in the nick out time " yea whatever so what this meet about any way " kiba begain walking towords the door as well shikamaru and neji , lee ,hinata , shino , and the rest of the other " hey were are you guys going " naruto said as if he was going to be left out " well we already have our mission and we going to do it with our parters " kiba said as he went out the " wait what awww just great i wonder who i get pair up with " naruto said as if he had a feeling that this was going to the most worst day of his life " that would be me" naruto trun around seeing a figure 5 feet away from him " it nice to meet naruto-chin the figure as he slow walk to naruto soon the figure close (i mean way close i'm talking kiss on the lips tongure kissing close to him but any way) naruto could now see him he had black hair like a raven his skin was pale and his eye was black to naruto he look alike a human but to the nine tailed fox his eye were red which ment evil to demon fox

* IM NARUTO MIND *

Nine -tailed fox : kit listen to me the boy there some evil and hot sex about him that i like"

naruto: " what ewww what the hell are u talking about "

Nine - talied fox :" what i'm saying is that your parter is evil and he is a ......."

naruto try to get what the demon last word was but his last word was a blake "

" naruto ..... naruto "

* Out of naruto mind *

_"naruto for a moment you were out of it and we cant have that now can" the raven said as he pull the bloud close to him " what the hell if you dont back up and give me some space " naruto put his had on the raven chest try to push him away but the raven only pull him closer " why should i do that when we look so good like this " the raven lean to over to kiss neck and slow his tongue licking his neck " mmmh you skin feel very nice i wonder how the rest of your body feels" naruto look at him blush hot red " teme get away from " naruto push the raven haired away " whatever you say dobe " the raven teme said as he walk away " hey teme what your name" raven look at naruto careful soon his eyes change to pure red eyes " ah so me licking on your made you ask for my name well if you most know it Uchiha Sasuke ..... now then what is your sexy" sasuke took his hand lifting naruto chin naruto look to the side " i...it's Uzumaki Naruto" saske look at naruto closely see if the some thing wrong " we sholud get going on our mission so we can get to know each other" sasuke look at naruto then naruto look at sasuke for a while then sasuke step back letting naruto go soon as naruto walk right pass sasuke hit flet something thing hit his ass right away naruto trun around look at the teme seen him lick his lips and smiling " nice ass baby" from that moment naruto wanted to punch his lights out but the mission was all he need to think about getting thoungt naruto only too a deep breath and kep on moving._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_susu: ooooo i hope this trun out well_


End file.
